Behind Enemy Lines
by M.E.R.C. Inc
Summary: March, 18th 2014. Army Regiment 506 disapears. Reports say no wreakege is ever found. March, 18th Some 500 odd bodies are found throughout the land of fire. Concidence maybe, the realm of naruto is about to get lively. NaruHina, OCSaku, More later on.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

Behind Enemy Lines

Welcome to the Jungle

March 17, 2014

Above East-Germany

2321 local time, 11:21 local time.

C-130 "Redskin Wonder"

Capt. Lavenski, Jefferson F.

101st Airborne Division, 506th Parachute Regiment, Bad Company

A man sat in the passenger bay of a C-130. He wore woodland camo BDU's, and a black beret hid his short blonde hair from view. His short stubble had been neglected, yet his attire was otherwise spotless. The tactical get-up he wore was stuffed with magazines, grenades, electronics, and radios. He held a cigarette in his teeth, but the tip was unlit.

The steady thrum of the engine made the man drowsy. But even that could not soothe the ache he felt in his heart. His wrists still held the scars of his attempted suicide one year previous. His mind finally decided to end what he had thought would be the last chapter of his miserable life. He had used a razor to slit his own wrists.

Only his last remaining three friends stopped his death. He shoved them off afterwards as his mind turned south towards a deep depression. He finally pulled himself back together for the mission he was currently on. He still twitched as he remembered what Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome did to him. He could barely believe the fact that he was orphaned at age 16. His father died when he was 14 his mom a few months later, his brother died in north Belgium. His sister was dead to him at age 7 so he didn't care what happened to her.

He carried both his brother's and father's dog-tags around his neck. His dad's blackened by the bomb blast. His brother's had a hole in it. He almost married the woman he loved at that age but she soon disappeared. Then his friends started dying off. He almost went insane at that point it was his last friend's death that made him want to kill himself. He only had three friends; David Railey, Brent Coupe, and Kevin Macintosh.

All of which where in the plane with him and in the same unit. He grit his teeth as the memories pained him, became hard to bear. He took inventory of his weapons to keep his mind off of the past. He carried a .357 Magnum, a 10 gauge double barrel shotgun, and an M-11 Rifle. His chute was dark green. His face blacked out with charcoal, his glasses normal. The .357 was in a pocket on his trousers. His shotgun in a holster on his hip. His M-11 upside down strapped to his chest.

"CAPTAIN…CAPTAIN HOW LONG TO THE DROP ZONE?" Brent hollered to yell over the sound of the heavy engines.

"ONE MINUTE," he screamed as he looked at his watch. "OH SHIT… STAND UP!" the men in the plane stood up as he yelled at them.

"HOOK UP!" they attached there static line hook to the wire above them.

"SOUND OFF FOR EQUIPMENT CHECK FIRST SQUAD!" he yelled.

"TWELVE OKAY!"

"ELEVEN OKAY!"

"TEN OKAY!"

"NINE OKAY!"

"EIGHT OKAY!"

"SEVEN OKAY!"

"SIX OKAY!"

"FIVE OKAY!"

"FOUR OKAY!" Kevin yelled.

"THREE OKAY!" David screamed back.

"TWO OKAY!" Brent yelled.

"ONE OKAY!" The captain yelled at the top of his voice.

The light above them turned green just as heavy anti-aircraft fire started zeroing in on them. "LET'S GO!" Jeff yelled as he threw himself out of the airplane. He felt the familiar tug of his chute opening. Jeff looked up to see more chutes open as he fell downward. He looked back down to see the dark surface of the earth temporarily lit by a blinding array of anti-aircraft guns, each pounding away into the night. He felt the concussions of the AA fire. He felt a round explode near him, sending shrapnel into his right arm with a spray of blood. He didn't feel the pain, however. _Adrenaline,_ Jeff thought to himself. Another one flashed in front of him with a blinding white flash. He fell towards the trees. His ears where ringing as he look down at the large trees below him.

His feet started breaking branches as he slowed down. Jeff's neck was slashed as he hit a tree's limb that was broken by his feet. The cut went from his collar to check. His broken right arm instantly went to his bleeding neck. His neck felt as if it was on fire, and his arm seared with pain. Jeff finally stopped in the tree as his chute caught on a branch. His blood flowed over his cut hand. He started losing his vision as it turned black. His ears where still ringing as he coughed up blood.

"Puf…med…ahh…med…ah…akham…med..." He said as he fell in to the blackness of unconsciousness. His last thought was 'I may die here'. Surprisingly, a voice in the back of his head said 'No duh, Sherlock. But I doubt it. Just give it a few days and let me do all the work.' he would have been worried if not for the comfortableness of unconsciousness.


	2. Explanation

Behind Enemy Lines

Esplanation

Okay Merc here to explain what is going on.

okay so here it is. The back story for BEL is a AU of this world. Meaning That the US is currently in WWIV That means soem tech is better than what it is now.

the naruto verse is a canon as possible so if i do something wrong please correct me.  
Pairings

Naru/Hina

OC/Saku

Ino/Cho

Shika/Tem

Neji/Ten

Sasu WHO CARES!

I will change things as i see fit in teh end and add things i am sure exist but that the manga/anime do not put so expect some ideas that are a little out there.

Sincerely M.E.R.C. Inc.


	3. Odd Man Out

**Chapter One. Odd Man Out. **

**March? 2014 **

**Location unknown **

**Time unknown Estimation 1600 hours**

**Capt. Lavenski Jefferson F. **

**101st**** Airborne Division, 506****th**** Parachute Regiment, Bad Company **

**Nothing that is all he could feel and see nothing. His senses where confused do too little input for the normal output. He soon started to come out of the comfortableness of the blackness. His hearing returned first. He heard the sound of nature around him. He soon opened his eyes. He saw extreme hues of gray and black.**

**Jeff blinked the edges where still gray but the center started turning green. He blinked a few more times. His vision was still hazy less so in his left eye. He blinked again he vision on his left side settled except for the black around the edges. Jeff's right eye was still hazy. **

"**Great," he mumbled. "My glasses are busted." **

'**No dur Sherlock once again your acute perception astounds me. Your ability to see the obvious makes me proud.' the voice in his head said. **

'**Shut up I don't need your help and get out of my head I do not need to have an illusion all right now.' he thought back **

**He groaned as he moved his head. He pulled his right hand off his neck. He heard a sickening crack as the dried blood broke. There was a jagged mass of dried blood on his hand as he looked at it. He looked down he was ten feet above a branch. And many more above the ground he gulped in fear. **

'**Yah everyone is afraid of height especially a paratrooper. I mean how ironic is that a paratrooper scared of heights. That's funny.' the voice said. **

'**Just shut up I don't need any voices in my head I mean am I crazy or are you in me for a reason?' he thought.**

'**No you're not crazy just…mmm… gifted is the proper word I believe.' the voice said.**

'**All right can you at least say your name please I feel weird not knowing what to call you other than a voice.' he said to the voice.**

'**Just call me the wolf. Nothing else just that." the wolf said. **

'**Okay wolf now what besides getting out of this tree?' **

'**Not sure but I will explain everything I know later but for now just try and get out of the tree. Cut some of the wires so you can get closer to the branch. The use some rope and get to the ground.' the wolf said **

'**That it?' Jeff said **

**Silence answered him; Jeff shook his head and looked down. The feeling of vertigo had diminished in the few short minutes since he awoke. Jeff attempted to grab his jump knife in his boot. The hilt of the blade just protruding enough for him to grab it. **

**His fingers fell short as he raised his leg and felt and head breaking amount of pain. His leg twitched violently causing more bone fragments to protrude through his flesh and pant's leg. **

**Jeff heeled back a scream as the pain began to dissipate to a raw burning feeling. He looked at his leg; the foot was twisted into a forty-five degree angle. The shin bone broken enough to where pieces of bones where sticking out of his leg. His knee bone was sticking out of his leg causing his red blood to flow down his leg. Jeff fumbled with a switch on his glasses activating the device attached. **

"**Land Warrior Ver. Three point oh seven DR activated.**

"**LW biometrics scan." he told the machine. **

"**calculated, overall critical, right leg critical, left leg minor, chest minor, right arm critical, left arm minor, and head critical." the device said as the left lens of his glasses sparkled with the light of a HUD. **

"**Height from ground?' Jeff asked**

"**Forty-seven feet three inches. The device replied as an altimeter appeared in front of his left eye. **

"**Options?" he asked **

"**To limited to help now best option is to wait for help." it said **

"**Okay thanks."**

"**So… how them doorknobs tastin?" it asked **

**Jeff slapped himself in the head. He turned off the device while turning on another one. **

"**A.T.S. online," the other device said, "Three targets available."**

"**WHAT THE…" He yelled.**

**Three red outlines appeared in his glasses. The distance was in yards between the nearest one and Jeff. Jeff pulled out his .357 and brought it to bear. The machine zoomed in enough where Jeff could see the whites of the man's eyes. The man opposite him was wearing green clothes with an odd vest around his chest. His hair in an odd looking bowl cut. His legs were incased in bright orange leg warmers. Jeff raised an eyebrow at the man's fashion choice. **

**Jeff felt pity for the man not knowing a he was about to die. He lined up his sight picture and squeezed the trigger. The pistol jumped in his hand as he squeezed the trigger twice more. Red dust plumed as the rounds found there mark. The man fell backwards onto the tree branch he was on. **

**The other two targets disappeared as Jeff cursed at them. "Fucking cowards!" he screamed at them. He heard a faint whistling sound as he felt the cords holding him up snap. "Oh shit…" he said. Jeff fell onto the branch below him, landing on his good leg but fell sideways. Jeff saw the ground rushing up to meet him he thought. 'Oh fuck-a-do...'**

**He hit the ground with a thud. All the wind in his lungs pushed out. Jeff's breath turned into ragged gasps. Jeff started to crawl towards the nearest group of shrubs as he heard two set of feet hit the ground. Jeff turned toward the sound and looked up at two people one male the other female. He drew his shotgun using his right hand and lined both of them at the two people. **

**He cooked the hammers with his thumbs and lined up the shots. He heard a third set of feet hit the ground right behind his head. His head snapped backwards as he looked up the legs of a man that looked like an older version of the man he shot. His face paled as the other man lifted his leg to kick him. Jeff's last coherent though was, 'this is going to hurt." He felt the kick knock him back into unconscious. **

******************

**Konoha Woods **

**March, 21**

**3:45 PM**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**B-Ranked Recon. **

**Neji hoped his team would be okay during this mission. They had brought back together the old Team Gai for it. Several reports had indicated that a few nights ago several explosions could be heard. It had taken three days for the team to be pulled together along with enough ANBU teams to recon the entire perimeter around the village. **

**They jumped through the air landing on tree branches long enough to get a good footing to push off of for the next jump. Neji activated his Byakugan to scan the area, adding to his vision two hundred feet in all directions. Though he failed to notice a dead body swinging in the tree until it was too late. **

**Neji saw the body right as he was about to hit it. He caused the body to swing forward depositing him on a branch below him. The body continued to swing as the rest of the team stopped on the branch. He stood up avoiding the swinging body**

"**What the hell?" he asked**

"**Who would do something as un-youthful as stringing a man up in a tree like this poor man." said Lee **

"**I don't know Lee but if I do not find out I will do a thousand laps around the village." Said Gai. **

"**And if you can't do that I will do three thousand pushups." Lee retorted in the usual fashion of trying to out do each other. **

"**Why did we not kill them when we had the chance?" asked Ten-Ten while playing with a kunai. **

"**We did have that chance but the fates decided we would not kill them so we could become stronger." Neji answered while resting his eyes after continues use of his bloodline. **

"**I thought Naruto and I dislodged that "fate stick" out of your ass?" Ten-Ten asked with an evil look in her eye. **

"**Honey remember, we may be married but that doesn't mean it isn't rape." Neji answered while slowly slinking away from his wife. **

"**Well my students I shall look to the north, Lee shall take the south, Neji and Ten-Ten take east. Farewell my students." With a swirl of leaves, Gai disappears and starts running. **

"**Well we heard the man." said Ten-Ten as she pushed off the branch and continued to look for signs of evidence of a killer. **

**They continued for several minutes until they heard a person yell "WHAT THE…" The three cracks of thunder sounded out. Both Neji and Ten-Ten dove into cover as they threw kunai and shuriken at the source of the thunder. As the weapons surged threw the air the person yelled "Fucking cowards!" They heard a grunt a few seconds later and jumped out of hiding into the forest's floor. **

**The man before them drew an odd looking weapon. A click resounded through the clearing. Gai then landed behind him and the man's head snapped back to look at Gai. Gai raised his leg and stomped on the man's head, he then raised it again to kick him again. **

"**Gai-sensei stop," said a very weak voice. "It is un-youthful to strike an opponent while he is down."**

"**Lee this…man attack you for no reason." Gai said to his student **

"**He was protecting his friends. I was hit while examining another person that was strung up in a tree." Lee said as he promptly fainted. **

"**LEE!" everyone yelled**

**They all rushed towards him to check on him. "We need to get him to a hospital fast," Said Neji with his bloodline activated "These injuries by themselves aren't lethal but together, he may have a few hours if left untreated." **

"**We'll take them back." said a voice behind them as they all turned there heads to the voice. **

"**ANBU-san you sure you can reach it in time?" Said Ten-Ten **

"**Yes we should make it back in plenty of time though just in case I'll take Lee ahead and you can follow with the prisoner." with a grunt he heaved Lee onto his shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leafs. **

"**We better get the piece of crap of an enemy to the hospital." said Gai while Neji and Ten-Ten look at him in shock.**

"**Well, lets go." he ordered at them and they took off running.**

**Both Ten-Ten and Neji hung back from Gai while they were running. Ten-Ten kept giving Neji a concerned look at the enemy combatant hung over Gai's shoulder.**

"**Should we offer to carry the prisoner?" Ten-Ten asked while staring at the prisoner's broken arm.**

"**I'm not sure it might make it worse if we offer to help the man in any way shape or form." Neji answered while looking at his wife.**

"**True, but I shudder to think what Gai would have done if we had not been there to stop him." **

"**Yes I believe we would have found a bloody mulch of a man instead of the man we have now."**


End file.
